doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorami
- 1979 anime= }} |-|Manga= |-|Movies= |Birthdate = 2 December 2114 (Sagittarius) |Fear = Cockroaches |Vietnamese cast = Võ Huyền Chi |Skin color = Cobalt Yellow |Talent = Housekeeping |Personality = Responsible, Sensible, Sweet, Friendly, Kind, Helpful, Smart |Gender = Female |Species = Robot cat |Nationality = Japanese |Height = 3 ft 11 inch |Weight = 129.3 kg (285 lbs) |Habitat = Tokyo |Owner =Sewashi Nobi |Hate = Cockroaches |First appeared = Manga: Chapter 156: Urashima Candy 1979 Anime: Surpised All Encyclopedia: Doraemon and Dora |Favorite color = Cobalt Yellow |Status = Alive |Interests = Eating Melon Bread |Favorite food = Melon Bread |Eye color = Black Brown (in movies) |Japanese seiyū = Keiko Yokozawa (1979 anime) Chiaki (2005 anime)|Siblings = Doraemon (older brother)|Other languages cast = Bengali cast: Tanya Islam (debut appearance) Sabera Hassan (most appearances)}} Dorami (ドラミ Dorami) (born on December 2, 2114) is the younger sister of Doraemon. She is yellow and has ears that resemble a large red bow. She happens to be about 2 years younger than Doraemon. Strangely enough, they are siblings due to the fact that they drank from the same oil can. She lives in 22nd-century Tokyo with Sewashi. She sometimes visits Nobita with a time machine when Doraemon is "off-duty" or to help Doraemon with something. She likes Melon Bread and is afraid of cockroaches. She is also shown to be a more advanced robot than Doraemon (Dorami is able to produce 10,000 horse power, in comparison to Doraemon's 129.3). Different from her malfunctioned brother, she's the smartest student during her school time, and has better skills in using gadgets. She also has her own spin-off manga. Her boyfriend is Dora the Kid, one of the members of The Doraemons. Appearance Dorami is cobalt yellow in color and has ears resembling a large red bow (although the 4koma from The Doraemon Special seems to suggest that the bow is just for decoration) and her tail is shaped like a flower. She has a pink nose and pinkish cheeks in the 2005 anime. Her body is similar to Doraemon's except that her 4D pocket has red crossed stripes on it. Her eyes are similar to Shizuka's but has visible eyelashes (three on each eye). She has black eyes and most of her face and stomach is white. She wears a blue collar with a golden bell, very similar to Doraemon's. Like Doraemon, Dorami originally doesn't have ears. Personality Dorami is a responsible, kind and sensible robot. She is in many ways the opposite of Doraemon and might have taken better care of Nobita than him. She has a dislike for dirtiness and is a 'neat freak'. She has a fear of cockroaches similar to Doraemon's fear of mice and is known to care for Nobita when Doraemon's not there. She can be described as a sweet, friendly, and cute robot cat. However, she can have a temper sometimes as in the movie Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King, she was mistaken for a puffer fish by Haribo, and this made her angry. She helps people whenever they are in trouble and is kind to weak or helpless animals and is very polite, and Nobita's mom was once charmed by her sweet nature. Relationships Doraemon Due to the fact that they drank from the same oil can, Dorami's ears were detached. This makes Doraemon very worried about her. But Dorami's creator give her a ribbon, Doraemon complimented her and Dorami happily called him Onii-chan (older brother in Japanese). Trivia *She shares the same fear with Tamako Nobi, cockroaches. *She is usually sensible and always knows what to do, unlike Doraemon. *Her love interest is Dora the Kid. *She has an orange Doko Demo Door and a Small Light that is shaped like a flower. *Dorami never appeared in the 1973 anime. *In the Hindi and Bengali version, her name is Doremi, although she was referred to as 'Dorami' in some of the early Hindi episodes. She is also named Dorēmi in the Thai version to go with the Thai version's pronunciation of Doraemon as Dorēmon *She has her own theme song in the spin-off manga and series, titled Hello! Dorami-chan. it:Dorami ja:ドラミ vi:Dorami zh:哆啦美 tl:Dorami Category:Robot Cats Category:Female Robot Category:22nd Century Category:Main Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Female characters Category:Movie Characters